1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bicycle frame and more particularly, to a bicycle frame assembly allowing a user to conveniently take or put a portable spare part or a portable accessory therefrom or thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a variety of spare parts and accessories for a bicycle. To make the spare parts and accessories combined with the bicycle, a carrier is usually additionally mounted to the bicycle frame for carrying portable spare parts and accessories. For example, a common bicycle water bottle is usually detachably placed at a bottle carrier mounted to the seat tube or the down tube of the bicycle frame, so the user can put or take the water bottle into or from the bicycle frame.
When the user intends to drink water from the aforesaid water bottle, the user needs to bow his or her waist to reach the water bottle and then take the water bottle in a predetermined manner from the bottle carrier. After the user completes the drinking, the user needs to bow his or her waist again to put the water bottle back to the bottle carrier. In this way, the user takes or puts the water bottle from or into the bottle carrier with a very unbalanced and dangerous posture. For this reason, U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2011/0233222 disclosed an accessory holder mounted straight to a top tube of a bicycle for allowing the user to take or put a portable part or accessory therefrom or therein.
The aforesaid accessory holder is mounted to partially bent portions of two top tubes and fixedly interconnected with the top tubes, so the height that the accessory holder can hold relative to the top tubes cannot be adjusted. If a portable accessory having a predetermined height, such as a water bottle, is to be put into the accessory holder, the water bottle could only have its bottom side placed at the accessory holder. However, when the bicycle is running, if the water bottle is too high, the water bottle will be subject to disengagement from the accessory holder due to bumpy road and vibration and will fails to be firmly positioned to the accessory holder. On the contrary, if the water bottle is too low, the user will fail to reach the water bottle.